


Behave - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Javier gets a bit heated after a heist goes wrong and your teasing certainly doesn't help.Request: Could you do a Javier x male reader smut where Javier is angry for some reason (maybe he's jealous or a heist goes wrong) and then he takes his anger out on his s/o?





	Behave - One-shot

“Idiota,” Javier yelled, “We could’ve been killed!”

 

“You were gonna get shot if I didn’t shoot first,” you retorted. The two of you were sent out to rob a homestead and things went south when you fired before his mark. He was seething with anger, and although you knew he would never try to hurt you, you could feel how bad he wanted to hit something.

 

“I knew what I was doing,” he said firmly.

 

“A man had a gun two feet from your head and you have the nerve to tell me you knew what you were doing?”

 

Javier cornered you now, your back pressed against a tree. He landed a hard punch against the bark, just missing your ear. “I  _ knew _ what I was doing,” he said, his tone low and dark. 

 

He moved away from the tree, turning back into the woods. You followed him, keeping a healthy distance. He walked hard and fast, clearly trying to blow off some steam. You were still angry at him. You had done the right thing but obviously, he didn’t see it that way. 

 

“Asshole,” you grumbled to yourself under your breath.

 

But evidently not quiet enough.

 

Javier stopped dead in his tracks, “What was that.”

 

“Based on your tone, I think you know already.”

 

He dropped the rifle in his hands and tossed his hat away before quickly stomping over to where you were standing. He pushed you back, “I’m not going to stand for this shitty behavior.” He had you cornered once again, this time closer than the last. 

 

“Well we’re gonna have to do something about it then, aren’t we,” you said smoothly, looking into his eyes. 

 

Something went dark. His pupils expanded and his expression changed, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

 

You smirked at him and before you could take another breath, his lips came to yours, kissing harshly. His large hands grabbed your waist, bringing your front to grind on his. You could feel him hardening under his jeans. You grabbed at his vest and tie, trying to get him closer to you.

 

He pulled away, leaving you looking desperate. “On your fucking knees,” he spat.

 

You kneeled down in front of him as began to unbutton his top. You looked up at him as he undressed. He was strong and lean and the small trail of dark hair below his belly-button only made you more eager. 

 

“You like this, puto” he half-asked with a dark smile. 

 

You nodded, barely able to form coherent sentences. 

 

“Go on then.”

 

You undid his belt and his pants soon to follow. You pressed kisses along his waistline, sucking a mark just above his pants. He let out a slight groan as finally released him from his pants. You pulled them down to his ankles, his hard cock now face-level with you. You put your hand on the base, taking the slight caution at first, before giving him a few hard pumps. He bit at his lip and you could tell you were doing something right. 

 

You licked along the underside of his cock slowly, feeling every ridge and vein of him before taking the head into your mouth. You sucked on the head, digging your tongue into his slit. You started to bob your head now, taking in as much of him as you could. He placed one hard on the tree behind you to support himself before taking hold of your hair with the other one. He slowly began to give gentle thrusts, his hips just barely twitching. 

 

You decided to give it a go and try to take his cock. You went forward slowly, feeling yourself gag around him before humming, sending vibrations through his body. You took him all the way down to the base, swallowing around him and holding your position for a second before pulling off to catch some air. 

 

“Fuck,” he practically yelled. “You want me to fuck your mouth? I bet you’d like that.”

 

“Yes sir,” you whined. 

 

He took better hold of you and you let your jack go slack, taking each deep, hard thrust down your throat. Tears crept down your face and spit fell down your chin. The salty taste of precum filled your mouth before he pulled you off of him. 

 

He pulled you up by the shirt collar before pressing you back against the tree. He began to fiddle with the buttons but things were too urgent. He grabbed each side and pulled hard, buttons scattering around the forest floor. He began to kiss at your bare chest, remaking marks that had barely healed from the last time he was with you. 

 

He pulled off too soon and you desperately wanted more. He pointed to the ground and you got on your hands and knees. He kneeled next to you, tugging your pants down as far as he could. His rough hands rubbed the curve of your ass, squeezing firmly. 

 

“You act like a brat, you get fucked like one too.” 

 

With that, he left a hard smack right where your legs met your bottom. You were so sensitive right there and he knew it. More hard spanks followed, leaving you red. 

 

“Look at this now,” he said with a dark chuckle. He rubbed the spot where he had just a hit softly, “The shape of my hand right there. You’re mine now, aren’t you, puto.”

 

You let out a weak cry of some mix of pain and pleasure. You loved the sting and you loved the feeling of him being rough with you. You trusted him with everything you had. 

 

He left you there as you were as he walked to find his previously discarded bag. Out of it, he grabbed his little tin that was once full of chewing tobacco. In it he kept petroleum jelly, saved for times like these. It hadn’t been all that long since he had been with you, but as rough as he liked to be, he never went without at least a little bit of prep. Javier was  _ blessed _ to put things lightly. 

 

He slicked up two fingers and shoved them inside of you, scissoring lightly and just barely brushing over your prostate. Your cock was leaking between your legs as he gave you just a tease of the sensation you so desperately needed. When he felt like you were ready, he flipped you over. He settled himself, kneeling between your spread legs as your hard cock lay on your belly. 

 

He brought your legs to rest on his shoulders before he pushed the blunt tip inside of you, going in slowly at first before he found himself fully sheathed. You nodded, your back arching, silently begging for him to start moving. 

 

“Now that’s a good boy,” he growled before starting his rhythm.

 

He pressed into you hard and deep, each pivot of his hips making you gasp. He moved a hand to press gently on your throat and your eyes rolled back into your head. You couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure he was bringing out of you 

 

You stared into his eyes as he pushed harder, faster, and soon you were ready to fall over the edge. He must have felt you getting close as he pulled out of you, flipping you back to your hands and knees as you were before. 

 

“You like this don’t you. Being treated like my own little whore, sloppy and desperate,” he growled. 

 

He shoved into you without hesitation and you let out a gasp as he hit your prostate. With each thrust, he glided over it and you could barely take it. He grabbed at your leaking cock, pumping you in time with his relentless thrusts. 

 

“I’m gonna cum,” you said with a cry.

 

“No, he said firmly, “you wait. Bad boys cum when I say so.”

 

You held on, the feeling of holding back making you feel just as tired as you were pleased. It was hard but he made you feel so fucking good. He only pumped your cock harder, hand sliding over your shaft with ease. 

 

“Cum around me,” he growled, his thrusts getting sloppy. “Cum around my cock.”

 

You let yourself go, your hot cum shooting out and covering the ground and you felt him emptying his spunk into your hole, painting your insides with each hard thrust. He rode the both of you out, giving everything he had.

 

The highs ended and you were spent. He pulled out of you, admiring his handy work as his cum dripped slowly out of your hole, accented by your still-red ass. He massaged you gently before turning you onto your back, moving you so as to not land you in your own mess. He kissed up your body, brushing gently over the bruises he had left. He kissed at your neck, knowing exactly which places made you let out little moans of pleasure.

 

He soon found your lips again, taking you in with a sweet, slow kiss. Your hand found his face, cupping his jaw and keeping him close. He brushed his fingers through your hair before pulling away. 

 

“You gonna behave now,” he said jokingly.

 

“Still don’t see what I did wrong,” you teased back, making him smirk, “But sure.”

 

He gave you another small smile before kissing you once again, this one lasting a little longer. He pulled away and cleaned you up, wiping the sweat from your brow before moving to tend to your more sensitive areas. He made sure you were clean and comfortable before tossing the rag away. 

 

He stood up, lending you a hand and leaving you to find your clothes. You got dressed only to remember that the buttons from your shirt were nowhere to be seen. 

 

“What am I supposed to wear now,” you said in a faux-angry tone. 

 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he slung his arm around you. “Plus, you look a little sexy like this.”

 

“Fuck off,” you joked. 

 

He gave you a peck on the cheek, “Stuck with you and couldn’t be happier.”

 

“You calling this a chore,” you teased.

 

“No,” he dragged out the word. “A privilege, my love. A privilege.”

 

You collected yourselves and started your trek back to camp. After casual conversation and some light joking, he paused, his tone going a bit more serious. 

 

“You know I didn’t mean what I said back there. I’m sorry for calling you names.”

 

“Don’t sweat it,” you said, putting your hand reassuringly on his shoulder, “I know the way you are when you’re upset. You never mean it. And hell, I kind of enjoy it.”

 

“You are an interesting man,” he chuckled. 

 

“No doubt,” you smiled back. 


End file.
